fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
RoYu
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Yukino Agria |Kanji2 = ユキノ・アグリア |Romaji2 = Yukino Aguria |Alias2 = None |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 18 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Celestial Spirit Magic Urano Metria Gottfried |Image Gallery = RoYu/Image Gallery }} RoYu (ローユキ Rōyuki) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Mages, Rogue Cheney and Yukino Aguria. This pair is also known as RoKino. About Rogue and Yukino Rogue Cheney Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a dragon slayer from four hundred years past, Rogue was sent to the future in order to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu) Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Also, Rogue wasn't interested in watching the matches like Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his Guild. Though not seen, as a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. Yukino Aguria Yukino Aguria (ユキノ・アグリア Yukino Aguria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage and a member of the former strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Yukino is a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light-colored hair and fringes framing her face. She wore a black rose ornament (blue in the anime) on the left side of her head. During her participation in the Grand Magic Games, she dons a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs. Her Sabertooth mark is located on the left side of her stomach. After her excommunication from Sabertooth, Yukino wears a more casual attire, which consists of a plain white tank-top, with black straps, and a plain black mini-skirt. In the anime both the tank-top and mini-skirt have become different shades of teal. Subsequent to becoming a soldier under Arcadios, Yukino wears a dark soldier uniform after the third day of the Grand Magic Games. She currently wears her black rose ornament on her left side of her head. According to Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel, she greatly resembles Lisanna Strauss. Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Chapter Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. History Rogue's History Originally born over 400 years ago, Rogue, an orphan was raised by a Dragon known as Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When Skiadrum became ill, Rogue was forced to use the Magic he was once taught to assist the Dragon in death. It is later revealed that Skiadrum was never ill and faked his death by manipulating Rogue's memories so he could hide himself inside his foster son to prolong it's own life and create anti-bodies to prevent him from turning into a dragon like Acnologia who he sought to defeat for taking his soul. Also it is revealed by Zeref, that Rogue along with four other dragon slayers were sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future so that one day their dragon parents would defeat Acnologia. After waking up on July 7, X777, Rogue believed he killed his dragon parent and became a true dragon slayer. At some point in his life, Rogue also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan of Natsu Dragneel, as well as the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, and desired to join the Phantom Lord Guild, which Gajeel used to be a part of. Also during this time, Rogue changed his name to Ryos as he disliked his real name's meaning. Yukino's History Yukino is shown to be quite self-confident. She has immense faith in her abilities as a Mage, and takes pride in being a member of Sabertooth - even to the point of betting her life for it. However, while not as cocky as Sting Eucliffe, she does prove to be a bit overconfident, the mentioned bet being made just for the sake of it. She had thought that she had won the bet right from the get go, based on her own knowledge of her power alone. On the other hand, Yukino highly respects her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers. She is also very polite to others, referring to Lucy and her teammates with the suffix "-sama" despite having just met them. Despite Yukino's overconfidence and tenacity, she is shown to be very sensitive. The humiliation of having been stripped naked and removing her Guild mark herself greatly lowered her self-esteem. Chapter Upon Natsu showing his kindness to her, Yukino broke down and confessed she is rarely ever treated this way. According to Lucy, Yukino said she once had a family consisting of her parents and her older sister Sorano. Sorano supported he throughout most of her childhood in which she felt useless and would be always scolded by her parents. One day, Zeref's followers attacked her family resulting in the deaths of her parents and the capture of her sister. Yukino barely managed to survive the attack. Since then, she had wished to stop Zeref in any possible way, even if she has to go back in time and prevent him from rising to power to change history. Relationship Not much has been seen from Rogue and Yukino but unlike the other members of Sabertooth, Rogue viewed Yukino as a comrade despite her lost to Kagura. Also he did not take pleasure in her humiliating expulsion from the guild. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Other Media Omake Chapters Welcome Back, Frosch Omake Episodes Welcome Back, Frosch While searching for Frosch, Rogue accidentally grabbed Yukino's breast leaving her flustered and him embarrassed. After Rogue was hit by Sting for this, he stated it was an accident and apologized to Yukino as the latter nervously states it was alright. References Navigation Category:RoYu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help